Stiles & Malia: After All
by SingleHearts
Summary: Takes place months after Malia finds out about her mom. (Specifically: Season 4 ep 8) Malia had left Stiles in search for her mom and Stiles hadn't taken the leave oh so well. He misses Malia to the point of imagining her and falling back into insomnia. He no longer trusts himself to distinguish reality from dream. [Rated M just to make sure]


**I do not own any of the characters, Stiles and Malia both derived from the show Teen Wolf. This is my first FanFiction, I just had to do it something in me told me to type something about these two and well I did. To be completely honest I am not a die hard fan of Teen Wolf. Meaning: I have not seen all the seasons nor all episodes of any season. I have seen some episodes and several clips regarding Stiles and of Stiles and Malia. So please do not hate on me for not getting some stuff right, and Stydia shippers please be nice =)**

**This takes after season 4 episode 8, when Malia already knows about Peter and she tells Stiles that maybe she is no different from her father. **

**I was listening to the song WHAT IT IS by KODALINE at like 3 am when I thought about this scene in my head (I had just seen the episode of Teen Wolf the day before) and well for the first time i decided to type it. Im not sure im done with it but i might just stop here, it all depends on you guys =) So please i hope you enjoy!**

**After All**

He entered his room, tired. He hadn't gotten enough sleep the past few weeks. If he did find some rest it was only for 2 to 3 hours max. He spent most of his nights cruising around the neighborhood in his truck. His dad wasn't around the house to make him stay in his room at nights. He was usually out of the house all day and apparently all night. He was working night and day trying his best to pay off Stiles medical bills. Stiles had tried to get a job but his father refused, told him that he had one year left to try and make up for all his lack of attention to school. He wanted his son to graduate high school at whatever cost. Yet, the way Stiles was going at it, one figured that he would probably not be graduating high school that year.

Stiles threw his keys on his desk, and massaged the back of his neck, it was 5 in the morning. Good thing there was no school tomorrow, it was Friday. He slowly turned to face his bed when he saw something move through his clear glass board. Shit, he was seeing things again. It had been weeks since he last had an hallucination. It had made him feel stupid then, the hallucinations were usually of Malia. Her laying on his bed, climbing through his window, standing in the middle of his room, it had all seemed so realistic. Enough to make his heart jump out of his chest from excitement, and make him scream out her name while reaching out to her. It had crushed him the first time when he realized it hadn't been real, she hadn't been real. It had all been a cruel joke manifested by his brain. Yet, he had managed to fall for it several times. But not this time, this time he was going to be smart about it.

He got closer to the board, and saw her standing there just on the other side. He couldn't help it, his heart made this painful flip in his chest. He didn't call out to her; he remained silent just watching her as she got closer to the board. They were both standing just a few inches apart from each other, only a glass board separating them. Good, this will keep him from reaching out to her. His hands were itching to swipe the strands of hair hanging on her face, she looked pained and sad. She was so beautiful, how could he have never realized how beautiful she truly was. He let out a small sigh, and she shuffled just a little. Her eyes were fixed on him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. _That was Malia, always trying to get the upper hand_, he smiled at the thought of her frustration. That is when she moved, walking towards the end of the board. His heart beat sped, if she got close he wouldn't be able to contain himself and she would disappear. He wanted to back away when she reached his side, but he couldn't move. He stood frozen like an idiot staring at her.

He could smell her, her sweet exotic scent. _Shit! This is worse than the previous experiences_. He hated himself, how could he cause himself so much agony. She slowly got closer to him, and his breath became shallow, he could feel the warmth emanating from her. A few more steps and he would be completely wrapped in Malia, an illusion of Malia. He clenched his fists tight until his knuckles became white and he forced his eyes shut fighting the pain that was taking over. He wanted her to be real, he wanted to touch her and hold her, he wanted to apologize for lying to her, and he wanted her. He couldn't bear to see her disappear before his eyes, not by his touch, no not again. He felt a tickle of warmth play on his cheek and he opened his eyes startled, he let out a heavy sustained breath as he felt a shiver spread over his body. She was still there, examining his reactions with worried eyes. She spread her hand across his cheek and began to caress it with her thumb. He sighed, and leaned towards her touch, she felt so warm so real. She reached out with her other hand to brush his hair back gently, resting her hand on his other cheek when she was done. He looked at her and she looked at him and there was so much said between them through their eyes. He wanted her forgiveness and she so desperately wished to forgive him. She closed her eyes in pain and rested her forehead against his, moving her body closer to his. He had not touched her, not yet, he was containing the urge to hold her. He knew that once he touched her she would be gone. He wanted this feeling of her to last longer, he needed this, he needed her touch and warmth. He had not felt this kind of peace in so long. Malia began to sway her body a little before sliding her hand slowly from his cheek down his neck, pausing just a moment to caress the bottom of his jaw with her thumb before sliding her hand lower. Still swaying her body she moved closer to him, until she pressed her body against him, her hand now resting on his chest and her breathing becoming heavier.

Stiles could feel the warmth of her hand and the rise of her breasts on his chest. He could taste her breath, and he was becoming dizzy from her scent. He clenched his jaw as he fought the urge to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her body tight against his. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, tangling his fingers in the back of her head as he pulled her in for a deep kiss. He so desperately wanted to kiss her, and taste her. He closed his eyes at the thought of her lips against his and swallowed hard. Malia's breath hitched, and as if she had read Stiles thoughts she did exactly what he had imagined. In a breath she had slid her hand from his chest down to his waist crushing him tightly against her while she slid the other hand to the back of his head, clutching his hair in a fist as she pulled him in for a kiss. Stiles startled by the action froze _how it all could feel so real, her body, her lips_. Malia growled at the unresponsive Stiles, and pulled him harder digging her nails into his back. Stiles grunted opening his mouth, exactly what Malia had wanted as she kissed him harder. Stiles forgot himself as he felt her tongue against his, her sweet taste pouring in him like forbidden ambrosia. He closed his eyes and used both his hands to hold the nape of her neck as he kissed her back desperately. Malia growled again, the growl vibrated throughout her body making Stiles shiver as he felt it on his chest and in his mouth. He growled back, something to which he wasn't accustomed, and caught Malia by the waste pushing her upwards to his hips.

Malia wrapped her legs around his waist, as she kept kissing him hungrily, allowing him to take her wherever he pleased. He sat her on his desk, his hands on her hips while he stood in between her thighs. Malia grunted when she noticed where he had led her, she had hoped it had been the bed instead. Stiles pulled away from their hungry kiss and she whimpered, suddenly feeling cold at the absence of his mouth on hers. Stiles looked down at her, blinking rapidly as if trying to get his head together. His eyebrows knitted in confusion, his lips slightly parted as he gently reached out to caress Malia's face. Malia shivered at the touch and sudden warmth of his hand. His eyes grew wide as he touched her again, cupping her face in between his hands. She felt a shiver emanating from Stiles as he held her face, a sudden emotion playing on his face. It confused Malia, she had never seen such an expression on Stiles. She wanted to reach out and hug him, her protective instinct kicking in. "Ma-Malia?" his voice was a soft whisper, bewildered and frightened but with a hint of hopefulness. Malia knitted her eyebrows in both confusion and agitation. He had just been making out with her a few minutes ago and now he was questioning who she was. Her patience had reached its limits, and anger flared out of her. She pushed him away and got off the desk, stomping away from him like a little five year old. Stiles stood frozen where Malia had left him, dumbfounded. Malia reached the corner of Stiles bed and turned towards him "Yes Stiles! Malia."

_No, it can't be_. _She isn't real Stiles; Malia left months ago_. She wouldn't have forgiven him that easily, that was not like Malia. He had dreamt and envisioned her so many times, that he couldn't trust himself anymore. Yet, how could it not be her, she had touched him, kissed him and he had felt her. He had touched her and she hadn't disappeared. His heart was hammering in his chest, blood pumping ferociously through his veins. "Yes Stiles! Malia." he heard her, her impatient irritated voice. He couldn't help it, he smiled and a small laugh escaped him. _ It's her, it really is her._ Oh god, how he had missed her. He turned around to face her and there she was arms crossed in front of her chest, impatiently waiting for him to respond. When he didn't, and just stood there with a stupid look on his face, she flared again. "So what? I go away for a couple of months, and you suddenly can't remember who I am? Oh yeah, but you still have the balls to stick your tongue down my throat." Her hands were flying everywhere now, her eyes burning with rage but not enough for them to turn dangerously blue. He watched her, a stupider look spreading on his face. It looked as if he found it all amusing and not one bit frightening. Malia was furious now, why was he looking at her like that and why was he smiling like a dumbass. She closed her hands in fists and in a low growl she commanded him "Stiles. Speak."

Stiles realized that Malia was getting really upset, but unlike other times were he would have felt intimidated and maybe even a little scared, he felt excited and overly happy. He wanted to jump, he wanted to smile so hard that he would burst; he wanted to run around in the streets yelling to everybody that Malia had come back, to him. He felt like an idiot a one over joyed lucky son of an idiot that didn't know how to contain or emit his joy. Malia had started to clench her hands in small fists and a low growl with his name had escaped her lips. He didn't follow her command but instead walked quickly towards her and pushed her on the bed as he kissed her again. Firstly on the lips, then he kissed her cheeks, pecked the tip of her nose, kissed her forehead, the corners of her mouth, the lines of her jaw and he continued to lay kisses all over her face some down her neck. Malia was suddenly confused again, she was mad at him, he was playing with her, doing as he pleased. She couldn't just let him get his way with her. She aimed to push him off of her but when she tried to get up, Stiles pushed her back down and pinned her by the wrists against his bed. "No, you're staying right here" this time he had commanded in what seemed like a low growl. Malia's eyes grew wide in shock, _since when had he become so commanding_. She could push him off if she wanted to, throw him off of her, but instead she just wiggled around beneath him faking resistance. A grin spread on his face, "Not so tough are you little coyote". Malia was going to let him win, but his stupid grin suddenly made her change her mind. She pushed against him, making him spin so rapidly than in a second he was laying on his back, Malia saddled on him, and his wrists pinned against the mattress. "Not so fast Robin" Malia snickered in success, Stiles eyes grew wide. She waited for him to start complaining about her supernatural strength and how it was cheating, but instead "Wha- Robin? Oh My G- Malia we've talked about this, remember I'm Batma-" Malia rolled her eyes and shut him up with a kiss, he moaned softly in response as she continued to kiss him. His moans grew louder making the insides of her mouth tickle as she rocked back and forth on top of him. Malia smiled through the corner of her mouth, she had missed Stiles.

Malia had realized that no matter how upset and angry she was at Stiles, she couldn't stay mad at him forever. It was almost impossible with him, she had known this the minute she stepped out of his room that night. She had wanted to run back, hide in his arms and cry herself to sleep while listening to his heartbeat. She wanted to tell him that she would never forget his betrayal but she would forgive him, of course she would. Yet, her pride hadn't let her and she left him. Malia had lied to him too, she had asserted once that she would never leave without him but she had, she did. Malia had only done it to find her mother, her biological mother, she needed to know more about herself. She couldn't be the clueless Malia forever, she hated it. Yes, she had felt betrayed by Stiles but even still with all her anger she had known that he had done it for a reason. Though she still hated that Stiles hadn't trust her enough, hadn't believed that she could've handled the truth. If he had told her, she wouldn't have left so drastically, she would have listened to what Stiles had to say about the situation. She would have trusted him with everything, but not now not anymore.


End file.
